


Let Me Know

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Implied/Referenced Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Aziraphale looked at the young woman trudging up the long road to the campus in the rain and turned puppy eyes on Crowley, who sighed, and then hit the brakes.Oneshot
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1509
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Let Me Know

Aziraphale looked at the young woman trudging up the long road to the campus in the rain. Something about the bent head suggested there was worse about this than just being caught out without an umbrella, and the instant protective urge made him turn puppy eyes on Crowley, who sighed, and then hit the brakes.

"Fine, angel, but you get to do the talking. Stay where she can see you, don't crowd her, and don't push if she says no, it's getting dark and we both present male."

"I'm not a fool, Crowley."

"No, angel, just an incurable optimist." Crowley gave him a wryly fond smile. "You always do think everything will turn out for the best. That's - not a luxury everyone can afford."

Aziraphale huffed wordlessly at him, and climbed out of the car with his best 'friendly and harmless' expression and body language firmly in place. "Can we offer you a lift up the road, dear?" he asked, and stepped back, folding his hands over his paunch and hoping she responded before the rain soaked his old coat too badly.

***

Abby hadn't noticed the car through the tears and the rain until it stopped and someone got out. Then she had to stop too, as a bolt of fear hissed up her spine and dragged her mind away from the breakup and into assessing the situation. Pale curls flattening under the rain, pale coat wrapping his plump body. She swiped a sodden arm across her face and made out Dr Fell, one of the professors, standing still and clearly visible with his hands clasped in front of him. Everyone said he was sweet and safe, but then her ex had been sweet up until the end too. And the driver hadn't got out at all. Not that she blamed them, the weather was horrid.

She pulled out her phone with cold shaky hands to snap the numberplate and the driver obligingly flicked off the lights long enough for her to get a clear shot. That bit of care, on top of the obvious care Dr Fell was taking to be unthreatening, decided her as much as anything. "Yes, ok."

"Excellent," Dr Fell said, and held the door for her. "Where to, my dear?"

"Childcare." The driver still wasn't much more than a streak of shadow in the gathering gloom. "I have to get my," she hesitated, still wary, "kid. Sarah - my ex - decided she's not going to do her custody part after all."

Dr Fell slid into the passenger seat and the door clunked home. "I assume you caught that, Anthony dear."

"Yep." Another man then, though she didn't recognise the voice, and she couldn't see his eyes in the mirror.

The car shot forwards, roaring through the rain, and stopped in front of the childcare and creche building. Izzie was waiting on the porch and came running the moment Abby opened the door to get out. "Mamma, why does Mom hate me?"

Abby hugged Izzie tight, and let her daughter bury her head in her shoulder. "Because she's a gender critical piece of - poop."

Dr Fell and the driver, what had Dr Fell called him - Anthony, exchanged a long look. Then Dr Fell asked, "Main building?"

"If it isn't too much trouble..." Izzie scrambled in, eyes wide and red-rimmed, and they were off again.

The windscreen wipers flicked fiercely, like agitated fingers drumming a beat, and then Dr Fell exchanged another look with the driver, received a slight nod in return, and said quite calmly and casually, "If you need trans friendly custody resources, let me know. I have some from helping my godchild."

Abby stared, trying to judge whether he meant it. At last she swallowed hard and said, "Thank you, I will," because if she read one more piece of literature that insisted she was 'killing her son' when she was really freeing and supporting her daughter, she was going to scream. This at least promised a chance at something better.


End file.
